Commander Shipping: Together Forever
by Snivy0105
Summary: Team Aqua and Team Magma have been split and Shelley and Tabitha are looking to start over maybe they could start over together?
1. Chapter 1

**Commandershipping part 1**

**Shelley & Tabitha**

~Shelley

She walked down the ragged path of the small abandoned island, and looked up to where the temple once was and said to herself gee it seems like only yesterday us - team Aqua - where broken up by the power of Groudon, Kyogre, some special guy called Lance and some group of kids and their pikachu.

After it was all over she - Shelley - had put Archy - their team leader- on the next plane to Mossdeep City where he could finally live an actual life, no one understood why she did it even after he was going to let her die for his own selfish causes. It's because I love him well at least I used to she thought to her self then she remembered she was back on the abandoned island and cried out loud

" Is there anyone else on this island who can save me?"

~Tabitha

He sighed as he walked across the lonely island where team Aqua and team Magma had come to an end. God I wish wasn't the only person left on this island he thought to himself as he remembered as him and Commander Shelley loaded everyone on to the plane and - wait doesn't that mean Shelley is still here? He thought well I should check the island just in case he thought.

~Shelley

She had walked for serval hours now recounting the end of Team Aqua and Team Magma until she got to the end and thought wait, didn't I AND Tabitha load all of our members on to the planes and stay on the island?yes, if my ambitions are right that means I'm not alone she thought and started yelling out calls of help.

~Tabitha

"Hello! Is anyone out there?!" He turned his head to find out where the sound was coming from an yelled back " Hello! Yes I'm here um where exactly are you?!" he shouted back

"I'm at the Sitrus berry bush on the side of the island!" She yelled as loud as she could.

" Ok be right there!"

He yelled and took of to where the girl' - Shelley's - voice was coming from.

**Yay! Chapter 1 finished! Sorry if it was a bit random ? the next chapter will definitely be more what's the word? Ummm well romantic and... Ummm well normal lets leave it at that:) anyway thanks for reading please read my other chapters as well! Thanks! P.s please review or review at the very end **


	2. Chapter 2

**Commandershipping part 2**

**Off the island. Together?**

~Tabitha

He finally reached the Sitrus berry tree after about 3 hours of running. He had his head down and was puffing from the long run, " You FINALLY arrived," said the girls voice "it's been like, how long has it been? Well around 3 hours since I called you here." He looked up and saw her, long red hair flowing down her back, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring into his, her perfect hot pink lips and that - like always- smirk like smile he looked at her slim built body and thought wow she could be a model, "umm Tabitha? Are you listening to me?" Her voice snapped him out of his day dream and said "uh sorry Shelley"

"Well you better be." And started to walk closer to the ocean. He followed and one thing popped up in his mind do I really like Shelley? Commander of - my enemies well used to be enemies - team Aqua?

~Shelley

Ugh Shelley thought in disgust as she looked at Tabitha, hey he might be incompetent but isn't he cute? Said a voice in the back of her head and she had to say herself the voice was right she gazed at his deep blue black hair, his dark bottomless black eyes and -of course- his always amazing determined grin, perfect guy for you the voice said and she thought yea- wait how could I like him former member of - my enemies- team Magma? Anyway I should tell him about the boat ride and get us both off this island.

~Tabitha

He looked at Shelley waiting for what she would say next, he watched as she took a deep breath and said "I have asked a boat to come and pick us up off the island," he gave her a confused look on how she got the connection and she said " well after walking around the island for a while I found this Sitrus berry tree and while I was walking to the tree all of a sudden I got a little bit of connection so I used it to get us a boat rude out of here." He gave a nod of acknowledgement and sat down and said " are you going to sit down? You know boats don't appear just after you call them."

"Fine." She said with a sigh and sat down next to him. He pulled his eyes off Shelley and gazed out into the beautiful ocean.

**Yay! Chapter2 finished! Whoop! Can't wait to write more plz read and review! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Commandershipping part 3**

**Here we come Mossdeep City!**

~Shelley

They had been on the boat for about an hour now, Shelley leaned over the edge and stared lovingly into the ocean, ah only one hour to go until we reach Mossdeep city she thought with a sigh, I would love to stay out here around the ocean,

And with Tabitha the voice in her head said she rolled her eyes and looked over at the former commander of team Magma dodging the sprays of water and thought one day I'll push him in and he will see the real beauty of the ocean. She giggled at her thought and heard the captain say "Land Ahoy!" And she looked out and saw Mossdeep City in the distance.

~Tabitha

Water everywhere! He thought and looked over at Shelley who was staring into the ocean dude you really really like her don't you? Said a voice in his head he looked down and thought maybe I really do and liked up to see Mossdeep city just ahead of them.

**Yay! That's chapter 3! Yeah I know Tabitha's part was short but oh we'll plz read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Commander shipping 4_**

**_A New Love in Mossdeep City!_**

~Shelly

As I walked across the dock on Mossdeep City I took in the smell of the salty she water and turned around and grinned playfully at Tabitha who was watching a Wingull fly past. Oh poor Tabitha you stood to close to the edge I thought as I pushed his back and with a " Whoaaa!" He stumbled over the ledge and landed in the Water. " Aaahhh!" He screamed as he scrambled helplessly in the water. It's was sooo funny I fell over backwards cracking up laughing.

After help from some Goldeen and Seaking he finally got back up and stared at me. He was not happy, that just made it more funny.

~ Tabitha

Ugh I thought she just pushed me into the flipping ocean! God them Team Aqua are all as bad as each other I thought gee girls are terrible!

We walked well I half dragged half walked Shelly away from the sea to look around the massive city. There were stalled up everywhere, beside me Shelly started fidgeting around and said " I'll wait for you on the other side of the city." Confused I nodded, she opened up a poke ball revealing a Pelliper and jumped on its back and flew off. I just shrugged and walked through the city looking at all the wonderful items it contained.

~ Shelly

Ugh I just couldn't be in that thing they call a city. All my life I had lived with my parents in the Eterna Lake Valor in Sinnoh, my parents left to look for food one day when I had been stolen and made a member of Team Aqua. I never new what then happened to my parents, but I know that one day we'll meet again. I flew over the whole city, ugh how could people even like it? It was just a massive prison of towers. No forests, no lakes not even a tree! We reached the other side, there was a small path with trees surrounding it. Much better a thought and looked around the trees wondering how long it would take Tabitha to get here.

~ Tabitha

I walked to the edge of the city only to find a really pissed off Shelly waiting for me with a Pelliper, Ralts and Walrein. " How long does it take for you to get from one place to another?!"

" As you can see quite a while." I don't think she exactly liked my joke cause she swung around and BANG! Her fist collided with my face. I touched my cheek, yep that was definitely going to swell. I glared at her and she shrugged, aww she's even cuter when she's been evil a voice thought in my head I guess and we walked on down the path.

**Ok that chapter was a little longer! Thanks to All my reviewers! Sorry I've been very busy lately but I had time to post! If you like this you should read Seperate Ways I also did that one! Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

CommanderShipping 5

**Sooo sorry guys for the wait! :( trying to focus on Frantic Shipping! Well Frantic Shipping is nearly finished but this still has a while to go.**

**Thankyou to all the reviewers! (Lol Shelly cracks me up too! xD) Thank you to everyone who has read this for even reading this. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please read and review!**

~Shelly

After an hour or so on walking we reached a city. Ugh the polluting vial things are all over the place, and people actually live in them! I looked over at Tabitha who looked at it with wonder, how can he even find interest in that disgusting thing?! I bet he once lived in one. I for one always grew up knowing only the lush forests and the sweet birdsongs, he probably grew up only knowing the rubbish-filled streets, polluted air and tall ugly looming buildings. I looked at Tabitha and said " I'll meet you on the other side." Let out Pelliper and flew off.

~Tabitha

I watched curiously as Shelly flew away. Hmm guess she's either really impatient or doesn't like cities, hmm both, I thought and set off through the city.

When I reached the other side I found Shelly playing with her Ralts as her Pelliper flew over head and Walrein watched from a distance. She laughed and then looked over and saw me. Before I knew what was going on she grabbed my arm and pulled me off down the path. When we got to the end of the path it revealed a massive beautiful forest. Shelly still having hold of my arm yanked it before running off dragging me with her. I don't like this forest it's really creeping me out, I'm a city boy I'm not meant for the forests.

**So there's chapter 5! Sorry if it was short! Hope you liked it! How will they go in the mysterious forest? What will they find? Maybe something in eachother? Find out next chapter! (P.s I will try and update more, especially on weekends and please read and review!)**


End file.
